Love Across Time
by Phoenix 316
Summary: Yeah I wrote a gundam wing story. It is really good if you like yaoi and Heero and Duo.
1. Default Chapter

Love across time  
  
By: Phoenix 3:16  
  
I honestly don't know why I'm writing this.  
  
Duo: Yeah, after all you still have others stories you haven't finished.  
  
I can multi-task. Anyway this has been bugging me for the past two days. So I had to do it.  
  
Duo: She was talking about it in her sleep.  
  
I just couldn't stop thinking of the plot.  
  
Duo: She was even acting out the parts, when she thought no one was looking.  
  
Anyway I am an avid Gundam Wing Fan. And I love Heero and Duo as a couple. Though to me Duo is the seme. Heero is just an uke. I knew that the minute I first saw him.  
  
Duo: Damn straight.  
  
I mean come on; he takes orders no questions asked. And besides look at him. He screams uke.   
  
Duo: He screams a lot of other things to.  
  
I didn't need to know that.  
  
Duo: But just last night you were filming...  
  
Uh, let's not go there. So Duo is my muse for this story. (I had no choice, he wouldn't stop begging. It was just so annoying) Now I'm going to try to make Heero the same brash young man we all know and love (sometimes, if it fits in the plot). But he really is going to be out of character. He's going to be innocent, but he will still have an edge to him. This is mostly and alternate reality fic. So Heero is going to be a little different in each life he lives. 'Kay Duo, it's disclaimer time.  
  
Duo: Phoenix does not own Gundam Wing and any of its characters. And we all thank God for it everyday.  
  
Warning: Yaoi, major yaoi. In fact I only write yaoi fanfics. So I'm not changing from the format. If you don't like it then leave.  
  
Now on with the show.  
  
~~~Prologue (sorry the premise of the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Small hands caressed long brown locks. Rose petal lips brushed across a smooth, youthful face. Bright Prussian blue eyes looked down on their older lover. Happiness and love reflecting out of their depths.  
  
"Duo, wake up."  
  
The brown-haired young man glanced out of the tangle of his hair.   
  
"Hee-chan, it's to early."  
  
"But Duo, you are the Lord of this castle. You cannot ignore your responsibilities. Now get up."  
  
Heero Yuy last of the Wing clan, quickly removed himself from the clinging arms of his husband. Putting on a long white robe, he turned back to give his best glare to Duo.  
  
"Hurry up Duo, we have to go."  
  
"All right, but", Duo said as he got out of the bed, naked as the day his mother gave birth to him, "you owe me Hee-chan."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really, and I plan on collecting tonight."  
  
Heero sighed as Duo wrapped his arms around his slender, lithe waist. His lips curving as Duo took the opportunity to feast upon his bared swan-like neck.  
  
"And what can I do to please my lord?"  
  
Duo smirked into the neck he was currently ravishing. But before he had a chance to respond his advisor Trieze burst through the doors.  
  
"Duo, come quickly, we are under attack."  
  
"What, who would dare."  
  
"It's Jay, milord. He demands that Heero be given to him."  
  
"Fine, I'm coming, we fight." He looked at his smaller husband. "Heero I want you to go and stay with Quatre and Wufei."  
  
"Duo no, I want to stay with you."  
  
Duo lowered his head, placing a soft kiss on his love.  
  
"Please my heart, I could not stand it if you were hurt."  
  
"All right but come back to me safe."  
  
Unknowing that today would be the last day that Duo would see Heero alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(I could end it right there but I'm not that cruel, yes there's more don't worry about it)  
  
The battle raged on for hours, neither side gaining a strong foothold. Finally the last of the enemy was gone, falling before Dou's army. Before they could celebrate, a scream tore through the castle.  
  
"That sounds like Quatre", said Trowa, a trusted companion of Duos.   
  
They rushed to Trowa's chambers to late. Quatre was already dead. His lily-white throat slit, blood mixing with his blond hair. But he was not the only loss.  
  
Wufei, Treize's fiery love, lay in the ginger-haired man's arms gasping for breath, wincing in pain from the wound on his stomach.   
  
"Heero, the young man choked out, he has Heero."  
  
And with that his eyes fell shut, the obsidian eyes, once full of light and love closed forever. Trieze roared with rage. Trowa rising with him. Duo nodded at his two friends.  
  
"Come we still have time."  
  
They ran together finally seeing Heero in Jay's hands. Heero struggled in the man's arms, fighting to get free. Tears marring the beautiful face. Duo's hands clenched, he had once promised Heero that he would never cry again.  
  
"I see that you have finally decided to join us Duo."  
  
"Let him go Jay."  
  
"Now why would I do that? After all the trouble I went through to get him. I mean look at him. Why would I let a reject like you touch him."  
  
His grip tightened, causing Heero to gasp out in pain. Jay was no fool though; he knew there was no way he was leaving alive.  
  
"Fine I'll let him go. In exchange for mercy.  
  
"All right."  
  
  
  
"Its not that simple Duo. Swear upon your name, your family, and your king."  
  
"I Lord Duo Shinigami Deathsythe swear upon my name, my family, and my King Zechs Marquis that I grant you mercy."  
  
Jay smirked and released Heero, shoving the young man away from him. Heero stumbled slightly, but quickly righted himself. He started to Duo. All he had to do was reach Duo and he would be safe. Sadly the gods were against him. Just as he was about to reach his lord, Jay flew forward sword first, impaling Heero throat. He cackled lifting Heero of the ground. Enjoying himself as the young man golden hands trembled upwards, struggling to remove the sword from his throat. Jay died that day, unable to enjoy himself anymore, as Trowa and Trieze avenged their dead lovers.  
  
Heero dropped to the ground, gasping for air that was no longer available to him. Duo ran to his lover gathering the smaller man in his arms.  
  
"Heero no, you can't do this. I won't allow you to leave me."  
  
"Duo, don't cry. It hurts to see you cry. I love you so, I'm just so sorry that I couldn't keep my promise."  
  
Prussian blue eyes, just that morning were shining full of light and love, dimmed. Their light forever taken.  
  
"No, HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I vow, that I will not rest. I will have him again. I will live on until Heero and I are able to live together forever. The way it should have been."  
  
He looked back at his companions, knowing that they agreed. The three stood together, as darkness filled their hearts and souls until the day that they would reunited with their lights, their hearts, they loves.  
  
Trials and tribulations would find them as they would find their lost loves. But fate would be against them, as they lost their life mates in life after life. Only until the chosen time, the chosen day, would they be forever reunited. Only if their hearts, their love was strong enough would they survive the coming challenges. Only then would they have the happiness they so desired. For theirs was a love that transcended all time and space. Theirs was a love destined. And no power on heaven or earth would stop them from claiming what was theirs again.  
  
~Owari~  
  
I can't believe I just wrote that.  
  
Duo: I can't believe you just wrote that.  
  
Didn't I just say that?   
  
Duo: This isn't supposed to happen.  
  
Okay, you're the muse. YOU INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS!  
  
Duo: NO need to yell.  
  
Whatever. Anyway don't worry this isn't the ending. That wouldn't be right. This fic is going to be long, but really good. It's the first really dramatic and angsty thing I've ever written.  
  
Duo: Good for you.  
  
Hmmph, anyway read and review. By the way if some of you didn't understand, Heero and the others are going to be reincarnated a couple of times. I'm not really sure when its going to stop, but it will stop before you start getting sick of it. Meanwhile just go for the ride.  
  
Also I need a beta reader for this fic. Please I'm begging. I mean if the beta-er (?) Then you get to see the next chapter before it comes out. Isn't that cool. Anyway's this is a first come first served kind of job. The winner also gets to name the first couple that will be bound for eternity. Though honestly if you choose Heero and Duo I can't guarantee that it'll happen. I'd have to change so much of the plot to do it.  
  
Okay so read and review. Please the more reviews the better. If this fic doesn't get a good response I'm so gone. And if you want to be my beat reader please email me at hllsng666@aol.com  
  
Ja Ne Minna 


	2. Dark seducer

Love Across Time  
  
By: Phoenix 3:16  
  
I wonder if you all forgot about little old me.  
  
Well I apologize for not writing anything for so long so here is the next chapter. I've been having computer troubles and major writer's block. Oh well I'm back without my Duo-muse. So introducing...Trowa-muse. Do you have a few words for us, Trowa?  
  
Trowa:...  
  
Huhn...on with the fic.  
Chapter 1  
  
Quatre looked over the horizon, the flowing green landscape of the forest. Everything was perfect, just simply perfect. It was times like these that he most enjoyed. Times like these where he was just Quatre, and not the Prince of Sandrock (I know unoriginal) Kingdom. He was just a normal boy, with no responsibilities. There were no tutors here, no overbearing father, no stifling fiancé, no... no dreams of a green-eyed lover haunting him. The golden haired beauty trembled.  
  
Ever since his seventeenth birthday, the dreams had begun. Dreams of roaming hands, slick skin brushing across his own, a hot mouth trailing across his flushed flesh, his small body being opened to accept another's claim. He gasped as he tore himself from the memory. (Go Trowa) this had to stop; he could not afford to think about such things. A knock on his door and a very familiar voice broke his musings.  
  
"My Prince, your father is waiting."  
  
"Thank you Rashid, I will be right there."  
  
Once he knew that the servant had gone, Quatre took a fortifying breath. He knew why his father wanted to see him, his fiancé Prince Souma had just arrived this morning. It was not that Souma wasn't nice; it was just that there was something wrong with him. Something Quatre couldn't quite understand. It was as though Souma was hiding something from him.  
  
"Oh well", Quatre sighed, "There's nothing I can do."  
  
Standing, the young Prince walked into the main hall. And there was Prince Souma. Souma was a handsome young man, with long black hair a strongly masculine face. He was really everything a person could want in a husband. But not Quatre, he had always felt that there was someone else that was waiting for him, he just could never find them.  
  
"Souma, it is lovely to see you again." Quatre smiled sweetly at the taller youth.  
  
Souma bowed in reply, "Quatre as always your beauty is overwhelming."  
  
An uncomfortable silence spread, as both boys could think of nothing to say to relieve the moment. The king watched as his golden child sat across from his betrothed. He had to do something, anything to make sure that this marriage worked. It was his duty as a father.  
  
"Well boys its obvious that the two of you need to spend more time together. I know, tomorrow the Quatre will show you our kingdom. It will give you two the chance to talk."  
  
Both boys nodded.  
  
"Good now that that is settled, Quatre you may be excused there is much that I desire to discuss with Souma."  
  
After his dismissal, Quatre ran back to his chambers. His meetings with both Souma and his father often exhausted him. He lay back on his bed, closing his eyes. A brief nap was exactly what he needed. Dream  
"Little one...sweet angel."  
  
Quatre moaned as familiar hands stroked his body. Finding what spots made him gasp and moan. A hot mouth covered his in a soul-searing kiss. The mouth lowered, nipping and licking fevered and flushed skin. Murmuring hot praises against his pliant, yielding form. His thighs were softly stroked; his legs were parted, as a heavy and undeniably male body positioned itself between them. Every part of him burned, and throbbed as he was slowly and so hotly brought down in a swirling mad whirlpool of pleasure. As that hot mouth and wicked tongue tormented, plucked and soothed his aching nipples, he whimpered, pleaded and begged his tormenter for release.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"What is it little one..."  
  
"I need...please."  
  
"Tell me...is it this?"  
  
Quatre gasped, as those naughty hands grasped his slender hips, lifting him. That hot tongue suddenly inside of him. Thrusting and flicking his fluttering inner muscles. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He just allowed the deliciously sinful tasting to continue.  
  
"Is this what you want little one? Can you, do you understand what wicked things I'm doing to you? Do you want more, need more? Beg for me sweetling, tell me what you want."  
  
"You please now!" Quatre cried unable to deny his desire for more of his dark seducer caresses.  
  
And then just as he felt his hips being lowered, just as he knew that all his questions were going to be answered, all his needs soon to be fulfilled...  
  
He awoke.  
  
End dream  
The same dream night after night. Quatre could not deny that his dreams made him burn. But who was that man. All he could ever recall was those hands caressing, that mouth whispering wicked things, those eyes, and those feral green eyes watching him. Quatre cried out, his body tightening, tumbling down the abyss, as he found his completion. His eyes fluttering shut, as he feel back into the god of sleeps arms. Unaware that he had cried out his dream lover's name. Unaware of those haunting green eyes watching him, and that familiar mouth whisper words of promise.  
  
"You belong to me...MY QUATRE."  
-  
Owari  
  
Well what did you think Tro-kun?  
  
Trowa:.....  
  
Quatre:....... (Don't mind him, he fainted from embarrassment.)  
  
Well that does it for this chappie. Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon. If not I'm updating something else in need of update. Anyway review please. And if anyone wants to beta just email me. You'll have to go to the author's page to find it.  
  
Okay see ya next time. 


End file.
